Partner, what partner!
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: Kagome is a detective in New York when all of a sudden a transfer detective from Japan is landed as her partner! R&R to find out what happens next
1. Partner! I DO NOT Work With A Partner!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Detective Higurashi, please come in here." Cheif asked of Kagome.  
  
"Alright Cheif. Be right there." Kagome said adjusting her jeans.  
  
The 23 year old raven haired girl said as she went to the cheif's office. Sitting across from   
the ebony haired cheif, Kagome straightened out her jacket, waiting for her next assignment.   
Sango, the cheif, sat down and tapped her fingers together for a few times before addressing the   
detective.  
  
"Detective Higurashi, Kagome...It seems to me that you have been working as a detective for a   
year now without a partner. So I have assigned you a partner, transfered here from Tokyo, Japan.   
He has promises of being the perfect partner for you." Sango said.  
  
"WHAT?! I do not work with a partner, I've been working fine for about two years alone. I do   
not need a partner." Kagome said quiet simply.  
  
"Too bad, he's right outside...Here's an idea. You give him a month, and if it still doesn't   
work out for you two, than you work alone and he can get transferred to another precinct in   
the state of New York. Got it?"  
  
"Fine. I'll try. But their is absolutly no way I will get along with him." Kagome said standing   
up as Sango went to the door.  
  
"Come on in Inuyasha. Come on in and meet your new partner." Sango said motioning for the man   
to come in.  
  
"Hello, I'm detective Higurashi." Kagome said holding out her hand for the man to shake.  
  
"Detective Shiro." the man said taking her hand and shaking it, Kagome almost winced at the   
grip the young man had on her hand.  
  
"Pleasure. Now let go of me before I drop kick you." Kagome said as cheerfully as she could.  
  
Rolling his golden eyes, Inuyasha let go of her and adjusted his silvery-white hair that was   
resting in a loose pony tail on the back of his neck. Kagome shifted her weight uncomfortably   
as she was being looked over by her new partner. Rolling her chocolate brown eyes Kagome   
turned and headed out of the office and out to her desk where she started putting away some   
paper work from her previous assignment.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, his voice with a hint of Japanese accent.  
  
"Filing paper work. Then I go out for my lunch break. If you have a problem with that keep it   
to yourself. I work alone." Kagome said.  
  
"So do I. I didn't ask to be transferred to America from my assignment. I'm here on a case and   
I am being forced to stay in New York where I help out." he said as he sat down on Kagome's   
desk.  
  
"Get off my desk. And away from me. Keep your distance and I won't be forced to shoot you to   
keep you out of my way." Kagome said as she pulled her black jacket close and made sure she had   
on her gun holster just in case.  
  
"Oh what fun this is going to be...Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get shot and have a different partner."   
Inuyasha said.  
  
"I can help you with that." Kagome muttered as she went out to her black mercedes.  
  
"I heard that." he said getting in the passenger seat.  
  
Kagome snarled and drove to the burger place getting a burger and fries for herself. Leaving   
Inuyasha to guess what tastes good and what doesn't Kagome went to her car and ate waiting for   
her 'partner' to come back. As Inuyasha got back in the car Kagome shook her hair off of her   
shoulders, the light hitting it made blue streaks in her hair.  
  
Inuyasha ate the food he had as Kagome drove back to the precinct. As she pulled up she had a   
sudden feeling that something was going to be thrown their way so she picked up the cb and called   
in. Being told of a bank robbery in progress, Kagome drove off to the bank stepping down hard   
on the gas pedal and put the police flasher (don't know the technical name for it...) on the   
roof of the car.  
  
"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"To the bank. Time to get some work done." Kagome said slamming on the brakes as she put the   
car in park.  
  
Jumping out of the car she climbed up the ladder to the roof and walked quietly over the roof   
to the air ventilation shaft. Trying to pull the vent off as Inuyasha came up Kagome couldn't   
get it, Inuyasha went over and shoved her over. Pulling it off in one really good tug Inuyasha   
turned and smirked at her as she shoved past him, going down the shaft.  
  
As Kagome started down the shaft she felt someone's hand on her forearm. Lifting her head up   
she saw Inuyasha holding onto her, "What are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"My job. Now let go of me or ease me down the shaft." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha snarled after a few second argument and lowered her down the shaft and then went down   
himself. As the two crawled towards the main room in the bank Kagome could feel the tension.   
Kicking open the vent in the main room and dropping down holding her gun out Kagome saw that   
there was two robbers.  
  
"DROP IT!" Kagome shouted to the one closest to her.  
  
"No you drop it." the guy said the other one pulling his gun out and pointing it at her.  
  
Dropping out of the vent behind her Inuyasha pulled out his gun pointing it at them.  
  
"As I said before. Drop it!" Kagome said again as the robbers dropped their weapons.  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha read the robbers their rights Kagome couldn't help but be glad she had a   
partner for this assignment. Taking a deep breath as they got into her car after the robbers   
were booked, Kagome sighed. Inuyasha looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked as he continued staring at her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, just a bit tired. I had a stakeout last night and then...yea. Where do you live, I'll   
drop you off?" Kagome asked him after a few minutes.  
  
"Down the street from the precinct." he said.  
  
"Ok. Here you go." she said pulling up to his house.  
  
"Bye. Tomorrow?"  
  
"No. I have tomorrow off. So...if you need someone to show you around, find someone else-"  
  
"I don't need your help...I have my half brother here...Sesshomaru..."  
  
"He's your half brother?! Oh great...how to tell you this...he's my boyfriend..." Kagome   
said as she drove off quickly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha shouted as he went inside.  
  
"What is your problem?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha stomped inside.  
  
"Your going out with my partner?! Kagome Higurashi?!"  
  
"She is my girlfriend...But not for long." he said going into his room.  
  
Inuyasha stood there staring. He couldn't believe that his brother had just said that, in all   
his letters and phone calls he kept saying how much he was in love. Shrugging his shoulders he   
went into his bedroom and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile at Kagome's apartment, Kagome was busy picking out her clothes for her lunch date with   
Sesshomaru. She couldn't wait, he had said that it was important, that he had something to tell   
her. She was a little afraid but then she was also excited.  
  
After showering and putting on her lotion she climbed into her bed and fell asleep.  
~*~The next day~*~  
Inuyasha woke up and pulled his hair into a loose pony tail at the back of his neck and then   
put on a red rib shirt and a pair of pants. Going into the living room and looking at the   
clock he saw that it was noon and that his brother was already gone for his lunch date with   
Kagome. Leaving and going to the park and sitting on a bench, Inuyasha relaxed in the noon   
day sun.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was busy staring at Sesshomaru as he left her at the picnic table at   
the park. Feeling her breath clump into her chest she slumped forward onto the table and   
started crying. Suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder she jumped up and spun around coming   
face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
"YOU?! What are you doing here?!" she shouted.  
  
"Listen. He told me last night he was going to dump you. I'm sorry...I'll be going now. I just   
wanted to tell you, I'm able to listen to you whenever you need to shout." he said leaving.  
  
Kagome stood there and then ran to her car driving after him. Pulling out infront of Inuyasha   
she slammed on the brakes and told him to get into the car. Inuyasha obeyed and got into the   
car as she took off with him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked after a while.  
  
"I'm taking you somewhere to find out what you know about WHY Sesshomaru dumped me." Kagome   
answered.  
  
"Ok...He didn't really say why. He just said that you two weren't going to be together very   
much longer." he said.  
  
Pulling into the woods Kagome started slamming her head off of the steering wheel. Inuyasha   
sat watching her for a while and then noticed she was cutting into her forehead.  
  
"As much as I enjoy watching this you need to stop, your bleeding." Inuyasha said grabbing her   
shoulder.  
  
"So? Doesn't hurt as much as my pride." Kagome said.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry. But hurting yourself is a good way to solve your problem. I'll drive you   
home so you can get that cleaned up. Come on. Out of the car and into the passenger seat."   
he said getting out and going to her side of the car.  
  
"Alright." Kagome said getting out she nearly fell but was caught when two hands grabbed around   
her waist holding her up.  
  
Turning her head around she saw Inuyasha's hands holding her. Feeling a blush rise to her   
cheeks she turned around completely to look him in the eyes. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and   
wondered why she kept glancing down. Looking down Inuyasha blushed and realized that he still   
had his hands on Kagome holding her up.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said as she got into the passenger seat.  
  
"No problem, don't mention it. Really." he said driving out of the woods and to the main road   
where he asked for directions.  
  
Helping Kagome to the door of her apartment Inuyasha made sure she gave him the key to open the   
door. As they went inside the apartment Inuyasha nearly tripped over a fat cat that was lying   
on the floor infront of the door. Kagome bent over and picked up the cat carrying it into the   
living room with her as Inuyasha got the first aid kit.  
  
"Here it is." Inuyasha said as he brought it out he saw Kagome being held around the throat with   
a gun to her head.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thats it for now. Not that good but...Review it if you want more chaps.  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	2. The Plot Thickens, Does It Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!!!!  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome stood with the young man's arm around her neck with the barrel of his gun pressed into   
the temple of her forehead. Feeling the adrenaline rush starting she brought her hands up to   
the guy's arm and started to pull when his grip tightened and the barrel of his gun pressed harder   
into her temple. Wincing at the pressure Kagome looked at Inuyasha with fear in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha had dropped the first aid kit and stood staring at the man who held Kagome. Hearing   
choking sounds emitting from Kagome's mouth rang in Inuyasha's ears. Imediatly remembering how   
he had lost his last partner due to this same man, Inuyasha started to shake.  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"KIKYO! NO!!" Inuyasha shouted as his partner's body fell forward, the blood spilling from   
the bullet that had penetrated her her chest.  
  
Inuyasha threw himself forward catching Kikyo's body as she died, her head resting on his chest.   
Feeling his body go numb Inuyasha looked up at the face of the man who had killed his partner,   
his lover. Inuyasha growled and stood up after laying Kikyo's body down, and stood face to face   
with the murderer.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Naraku." Inuyasha seethed through clenched teeth.  
  
"I think not." Naraku said as his deliquent daughters appeared taking Inuyasha's attention off of   
Naraku long enough for him to escape.  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
It had been two monthes ago that all this had happened, when Inuyasha had received word that   
Naraku had taken into hiding in America he filed for his transfer. But right after arriving he   
had to search all over before he could narrow down his search to New York. After settling in   
New York with his brother Inuyasha started to work in the precinct that Kagome was.  
  
After meeting Kagome, Inuyasha decided to hate her. She looked every bit like Kikyo, all except   
her hair wasn't nearly as long as Kikyo's. The long slender legs, the long arms, the same suculent   
hips, even the same long slender fingers. Inuyasha couldn't help but yearn for her, but was   
determined not to get attached, knowing that it would only remind him of how much hurt Kikyo   
had put him through when she was killed.  
  
"Let her go Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted stepping closer to Kagome who was digging her nails deep   
into Naraku's arm trying to get him to release her.  
  
"I think not. This scene is too familiar, and I'd like to see that look on your face again as   
I kill another of your partners." Naraku said.  
  
Kagome took in a sharp intake of breath as she heard these words and felt the pressure of the   
barrel increase.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is this guy talking about?" she asked him, having a hard time speaking due to the   
constriction around her neck.  
  
"Oh yes Inuyasha, why not tell her how you let her look a like die at my hands?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Kagome..." was all Inuyasha said before he pounced, lashing his arms out wildly enough to knock   
the gun out of Naraku's hand as it went off.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thats it for now. If you want more review for new chaps.  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	3. Dun Dun Dun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!!!!  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome fell to the side holding her shoulder where the bullet was embeded. Crying out in pain   
she dug her nails into her arm. After throwing herself to the side when Inuyasha had thrown   
himself at Naraku, she heard the gun go off and felt the bullet penetrate her shoulder.  
  
Kagome pulled herself up to her feet and started to walk to the gun, which now lay on her couch.   
Walking and stumbling over Inuyasha and Naraku as they fought on the ground, Kagome finally   
reached the couch and had just grabbed the gun when she was thrown over the couch by Naraku who   
grabbed his gun, while Kagome slammed onto the coffee table.  
  
"AH!" Kagome shouted as the coffee table broke under her slamming her onto the floor.  
  
"Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran to her side holding her, seeing her bleeding from her   
shoulder Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I'm ok...I'm ok..." Kagome said digging her nails into her arm more.  
  
"If you were ok you wouldn't being doing that. I'm sorry about this. If I had known Naraku   
would have found me instead of the other way around. I knew I should have stayed away from you   
today, then you wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"How touching. Your last moments together and your going to declare your undying love for her   
are you, Inuyasha?" Naraku laughed.  
  
Moaning in pain Kagome suddenly got an idea. Carefully letting go of her arm she pretended to   
get a weak spell and fall forward her good arm slipping under the couch. Grabbing a hold of the   
gun case she had stored under the couch Kagome wiggled her gun free while Inuyasha tried to help   
her up.  
  
"No, I'll get up, eventually Inuyasha." Kagome said her eyes flicking up at Naraku trying to tip   
only Inuyasha off.  
  
"I'm sorry to say but you won't be getting up at all. You'll die and Inuyasha will feel his   
soul leave him once more. Then I'll take care of him as well." Naraku said.  
  
"I'm thinking your wrong!" Kagome shouted as she ripped her gun free and shot at Naraku's shoulder   
the bullet hitting him in the joint between his collar bone and shoulder.  
  
"You! You just cost yourself your life!" he shouted aiming the gun at her again.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha shouted throwing himself up over the couch and tackling Naraku once again.  
  
After a few seconds of rolling around, Naraku got Inuyasha off of himself and had the gun once   
again in his hand. Aiming for Kagome he suddenly stopped when he felt a bullet suddenly   
penetrate into his chest, followed by another and another. Kagome had a hold of her gun   
still and was shooting her last bullets into him. As Naraku fell he shot his gun off at Kagome,   
hitting her in the stomach.  
  
"NO!! Not again!" Inuyasha shouted jumping over the couch and kneeling beside Kagome as she   
fell backwards.  
  
"I-Inu-Inuyasha? Did I get him?" she asked, blood forming in her mouth from her stomach wound.  
  
"Yes...Yes you got him Kagome...Hold on...I'll get you help right a way...Just hold on and lay   
still." Inuyasha said as he jumped up and went to her phone dialing for an ambulance.  
  
Kagome layed still, waiting for the ambulance with Inuyasha holding onto her hand and smoothing   
out her hair. Every now and then Kagome would cough up some blood that would roll down her   
cheek and fall into her hair. Inuyasha would get restless and smear the blood off of her face   
and look around for the ambulance.  
  
Finally when the perameditics arrived Kagome had fallen into a coma. At the hospital Inuyasha   
was told that his companion might not make it through the night, if she did, she would be in a   
comatose state for about a year, if she lived that long. Inuyasha felt his heart breaking at   
these words. Going into her room he held her hand as she slept, praying among the gods that   
she would survive.  
~*~The next morning~*~  
"When did it happen?" the doctor asked the nurse as he pulled the sheet over the young woman.  
  
"Five o' clock this morning. Her male companion was very distraught over her death. He   
succumbed almost instantly, fainting on the floor. We had to get him into his own room where he   
was sedated." the nurse said, her voice full of compassion for the young man.  
  
"I see." said the doctor as another nurse came in.  
  
"Doctor, the Higurashi patient. She's showing positive signs for improvement!" the new nurse   
said.  
  
"She is?" the doctor asked, baffled.  
  
"Yes, she has been sleeping peacefully. Her companion, Inuyasha Shiro, hasn't left her side   
and has somehow miracuously managed to help her through the night." she said as they left the   
room where another young lady had died from cancer during the night.  
(GOT YA!)  
As the doctor and the nurse entered the room Inuyasha looked up from where he was kneeling,   
his face resting on Kagome's hand. Feeling sleep tugging at him again, Inuyasha stood releasing   
her hand. The doctor stood over Kagome, checking her pupils and other vital signs. But when   
Inuyasha saw that one of his hands had dropped lower of where her pulse was he grabbed the guy   
by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"What do you think your doing?!" he shouted at the lecher doctor.  
  
"Checking her heartbeat, there a problem with that?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Yea, to check her heartbeat you use this," Inuyasha started grabbing a hold of the stethascope  
(sp?), "Not your hand on her breast!"  
  
"Well see here. I was just checking to see if she was breathing as well-" he started before   
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You can hear her breathing. Just like you will be able to hear your ribs breaking as I step   
on you like a little bug-" Inuyasha started to say.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Kagome said as she shifted a bit in her sleep.  
  
Inuyasha dropped the doctor instantly and kneeled again beside Kagome, looking hopeful. Kagome   
slept on, shifting every now and then. Still muttering in her sleep Kagome's hand reached out   
for someone else's. Startled when she muttered Inuyasha's name once more while still reaching   
out for a hand, Inuyasha put his hand on hers and she wriggled it so they held hands once more.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered as the doctor stood again.  
  
"I'm sorry. But unless your of imediate family I'm going to have to ask you to leave-" the   
doctor started but stopped when Kagome's eyes started to flutter open.  
  
Inuyasha held his breath as Kagome tightened her grip on his hand as she looked at him. Feeling   
that words were useless Inuyasha smiled and sighed with relief that Kagome was okay. Kagome on   
the other hand freed her hand from his and gave his hair a tug, a really hard tug too.  
  
"OW! What was that for?!" he yelled.  
  
"Thats for holding my hand, and this," Kagome cut herself off and tugged on his hair again, "is   
for staying with me all night. Thank you Inuyasha, thank you." she said smiling lightly.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head and muttered a "your welcome" as Kagome tried to sit up.  
  
"Ah ah ah ah...No sitting up Kagome." the doctor said gently pushing her down.  
  
"Miroku?!" Kagome said, shocked.  
  
"You know this lecher?!" Inuyasha shouted jumping to his feet.  
  
"Yea, he's dating my cheif...And he was having fun groping me wasn't he?" Kagome asked looking   
at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yea, and I was just about to take care of him when you started muttering my name." he said   
with a slight smirk.  
  
"uh........"  
  
"Feh, women." Inuyasha said stretching and then sitting in a chair on the other side of the room   
where he crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head down and closing his eyes.  
  
"Don't mind him. Miroku, whats my diagnosis? How long will I be off my feet this time?" Kagome   
inquired casually, as though it didn't bother her that she had been shot.  
  
At these words Inuyasha's eyes snapped open looking over at her.  
  
"You've been shot before?" he asked her.  
  
"Yea, I AM a detective, I sometimes get shot...I sorta have a high tolerance for pain now." she   
said casually.  
  
"Where have you been shot and did they get away?" Inuyasha asked, pictures of him killing   
everyone who had ever shot Kagome filled his mind.  
  
"None of your business, and no they didn't get away." Kagome said.  
  
"Anyways. You'll be in the hospital for two more nights and then I can send you home, if they   
are done cleaning it up by then." Miroku cut in.  
  
"Can you tell Sango for me, Miroku? I have some vacation time so I'll just use that..." Kagome   
said, her eyes Inuyasha, who still had a day dream face.  
  
"Sure. But she already knows. I told her last night when I got home, although we didn't know   
if you would make it through the night. But obviously your boyfriend here-"  
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Kagome shouted startling Inuyasha out of his daze.  
  
"Ok...Sorry, your companion here, then, has some healing powers or something, 'cause you seem   
to have progressed quiet well in such a short while."  
  
"Kagome, I'm going home, will you be okay here by yourself? Did you want me to swing by your   
place and pick something up for you? I have to tell my brother." Inuyasha asked as he stood up   
to leave.  
  
"Do NOT tell your brother. And I don't need anything. And I'm not a five year old girl in here   
for appendixites(sp?). Go." Kagome said again trying to sit up.  
  
"Kagome, stay down girl." both Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time.  
  
"OUT! BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I FIND A GUN OR SOME OTHER WEAPON AND BEAT YOU TWO SENSELESS WITH IT!"   
Kagome shouted.  
  
Miroku left quickly, knowing Kagome she would stick to her threats. Inuyasha, on the other hand,   
went to her and pinned her hands down as she tried to hit him. He leaned over and kissed her   
forehead gently, like a big brother would, and left her there to lay in shock.  
  
Soon after the guys left another nurse came in. She looked a little scary but she had what   
Kagome hoped was pain killers, she was in so much pain. As the nurse checked her syringe to make   
sure she had the right amount Kagome noticed something on her cheek, blood. Feeling her eyes   
bug out of her head as the nurse smiled evilly at her as she noticed the blood.  
  
"So you killed my father. You won't get away with it you bitch!" the nurse shouted.  
  
"MIROKU!! NURSE!! INUYASHA!! SOMEONE WHO ISN'T TRYING TO KILL ME!!!! HELP!!!" Kagome shouted   
at the top of her lungs kicking out at the nurse.  
  
At top speed Miroku came running in looking at her worriedly. Seeing the nurse Miroku froze at   
the sight of the blood on her cheek. He looked around trying to find something he could defend   
both himself and Kagome with, he noticed the chair. Grabbing it he heaved it up and hit the   
nurse over the head with, she landed on her needle and the liquid which was inside it injected   
itself into her veins.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? Did she get you?" Miroku asked as he called for another nurse.  
  
"I'm fine...sore, but fine none the less. She didn't get me, did she get you?" she asked as the   
nurses came in and carried away the nurse who had tried to kill Kagome.  
  
"She didn't get me. What did she say to you?"  
  
"She said I killed her father and that I wouldn't get away with it, but then she called me a   
bitch...Naraku's daughter I think." she said, trying to think of who else had it in for her.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Positive. Go on, I'm just going to try and fall asleep...get my mind off of the events of   
today."  
  
Miroku nodded and left her to fall asleep. After a while Kagome fell into a deep sleep where   
she dreamed that she was at the alter with Sesshomaru. She was just about to say 'I do' when   
Sesshomaru left and was replaced with Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome?" came a voice as Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Kagome asked as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Its me. Sesshomaru. Inuyasha told me what happened. Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine...Wait, did you say Inuyasha told you?" Kagome asked her blood starting to boil,   
she had told him not to tell.  
  
"Yea. He said that I ought to know that my ex girlfriend got shot and was in the hospital thanks   
to him. He said that he was sorry. But he isn't the one that should be sorry, it should be me.   
I should have told you I am still your friend, I may not be your boyfriend anymore but I am   
your friend still. Maybe then you wouldn't have seeked solace in my brother-"  
  
"WHAT?! What do you mean solace!?" Kagome shouted, her face turning red in anger.  
  
"You did sleep with him, did you not?"  
  
"NO! Why would you think that?!"  
  
"Because thats what I thought you would do to get over me."  
  
"WRONG! Get out! But send in your brother if he's out there. I have to kill him!" Kagome   
felt as though she could rip him limb from limb.  
  
"Okay..." Sesshomaru said leaving and sending in Inuyasha.  
  
"YOU! COME HERE. NOW." Kagome said, loudly but as calmly as she could say it.  
  
"I think I'll stay over here." Inuyasha said staying by the door.  
  
"Did you tell him we slept together?"  
  
"WHAT!? NO! Why would I say that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, to get me mad? I don't know, I've known your for almost three days and your   
asking me why you would do something? Come here."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just come here. I don't want to kill you, I want to hurt you but not kill you." Kagome said   
getting him to smile.  
  
Kagome thought for a few moments as he smiled. 'Why,' Kagome thought, 'is it that when he smiles   
I feel this way all of a sudden? I can't possibly like him!'  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he stood over her, looking into her face he saw that   
she seemed to be thinking hard about something.  
  
"Inuyasha. Come down here. And don't ask why I'm going to do this. I am going to regret it   
but..." Kagome said reaching up as he refused to kneel.  
  
Grabbing a hold of his shirt Kagome jerked him down, causing his face to fall just above her   
own. Inuyasha's golden eyes were staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes and both of them   
started to tilt their heads to the side. Feeling her heart skip a beat when Inuyasha's mouth   
touched her own, Kagome almost passed out. Remembering that she was hooked to a heart moniter   
and when it skipped, there was a sudden jump in the needle.  
  
After they pulled away Kagome felt her face turning 16 different shades of red, while Inuyasha's   
face remained calm. Kagome regained her composure and pointed at the heart moniter for when   
her heart had skipped a beat. Inuyasha looked and then laughed, his laugh was a deep warm one.  
  
"Well well, seems that I know how to get you to blush and have your heart do jumping jacks."   
Inuyasha said smiling down at her.  
  
"Not for long will you. I'm going to kill you both." came a voice from behind him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I know its really quick, but I didn't know what else to put in. If you want more chaps review.  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry I won't be able to update for a while, I have to go to my dad's for the week. Sorry  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	5. The Ending For Someone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!!!!  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome layed staring as Inuyasha turned and growled at the guy who was standing behind him holding   
what looked like a sword. Reaching out, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, a little scared. Inuyasha   
gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then let go of her.  
  
"What are you doing here Kouga?" Inuyasha asked calmly.  
  
"I came to take care of something my master couldn't." he said, glaring at Kagome.  
  
"Get a grip, we are not in the feudal ages anymore. No one has a master! They have an employer   
or a friend. Not a master!" Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
  
"She's right you know." said Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't care if she wasn't or if she is. All I care about is I'm going to get to kill you   
Inuyasha. You dog-turd!" Kouga said.  
  
Inuyasha growled and as Kouga swung the sword around he grabbed Kouga's arm and twisted it around   
so it connected with his back. Just then Sesshomaru decided to come in holding another sword.   
Throwing the sword to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru went over to Kagome and picked her up carrying her   
out of the room with her I.V.'s. Kagome held onto Sesshomaru but stared after Inuyasha, praying   
he would be ok.  
  
"Don't worry, they fought before and the worst that happened to Inuyasha was just a little something.   
He'll be fine." Sesshomaru said, as he carried her to the elevator.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked him feeling ready to break his hand if she had to, she   
didn't like where it was.  
  
"Main lobby. The rest of the patients up here are safe, just not you. I'm just taking you   
down to the first floor." he said shifting his hand away from where it had been.  
  
"Ok..." she said, being a little reluctant to believing him.  
  
"Relax, don't worry about it. I'm not about to steal you from anyone, especially not my brother.   
The last time I tried to take something from him I nearly lost my left arm. I'm not about to   
try it again. Relax." he said getting off the elevator and set her in a chair as he went to the   
front desk to report what was going on in Kagome's room.  
~*~Meanwhile with Inuyasha~*~  
"Why are you so gunghoe on killing me Kouga, Naraku didn't want to kill me, just my spirit, THAN   
me." Inuyasha said as he stabbed the sword, Tetsaiga, into Kouga's shoulder.  
  
"I want to kill you so I can have that beauty that you were associating with. Than I will kill   
her for killing my master. She will die by my hands since she couldn't die by Naraku's." Kouga   
said trying to stab Inuyasha in the chest.  
  
Inuyasha blocked the move with ease. Hearing how Kouga planned to hurt Kagome Inuyasha became   
infuriated. He wanted nothing more than to kill Kouga for even saying that. Inuyasha never   
thought that he would fall in love with anyone again, not after Kikyo, but he was quickly   
falling for Kagome.  
  
Feigning a move to Kouga's stomach so he would be fooled, Inuyasha quickly stabbed his sword   
into Kouga's chest, peircing his heart. Pulling his sword away and quickly running to the   
elevator to get to Kagome, Inuyasha was stopped by the security of the hospital to get what was   
going on.  
~*~Back with Kagome~*~  
Kagome was worried about Inuyasha. She prayed he was okay, and she wanted nothing more than to   
hold him in her arms. When Sesshomaru sat down next to her after a few minutes and said that   
they had caught the guy who had tried to kill them.  
  
"Good. I hope he rots in a prison cell." Kagome said until she saw who was being dragged out of   
the elevator between the security guards.  
  
"Kagome! They think I'm the one who tried to kill you!" Inuyasha shouted to her.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said as she went to the security guards. "He isn't the one who tried to kill   
me, he saved me along with his brother. The guy that tried to kill me, Inuyasha, where is he?"  
  
"Up in the room, dead." he said as Kagome wrapped her arms around his chest hugging him with   
her head in the curve of his neck.  
  
"Ma'am, you might not want to do that. This guy is a killer-" one of the security guards   
started but stopped when Kagome punched him.  
  
"Let him go, he didn't do anything but fight for his and my life. And if you don't let him go   
now I'll have a lawsuit on you before you can even blink. And if I remember correctly, you   
have six unpaid speeding tickets Malone." Kagome said glaring at the two guards.  
  
"Kagome...You don't have to do this, I can get out with no problem." Inuyasha started but stopped   
when Kagome gave him a death glare.  
  
"I'm going to get you out of this before they put an innocent man in prison." Kagome said going   
to the front desk and asking for the phone.  
  
"Sango, this is Kagome, I need you down at the hospital, NOW. They're trying to arrest Inuyasha   
for saving his and my life. They have the facts wrong. And I know there is a video of the   
room somewhere in the hospital, but I can't do anything without my badge, which is at my apartment."   
Kagome said into the phone when Sango picked up.  
  
"Alright I'm on my way now. I was coming to visit you anyways." Sango said and started for the   
hospital.  
  
"Alright. If you two would just sit down and let Inuyasha go, the cheif of police will be here,  
to straighten this out." Kagome said wincing as her I.V. started to hurt her from moving so   
much.  
  
"Alright. But we aren't letting him go, Miss." the security guard who hadn't gotten punched   
said.  
  
"Fine. But at least let him sit with me." she said holding onto her hand where the I.V. was   
threatening to come out.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked looking worried.  
  
"I'll be fine. The I.V.s just hurt from moving around so much. Come on." Kagome said directing   
him to sit next to her where she rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his cheek against   
her hair.  
  
"Are you sure, you don't want that lecher doctor to look at it?" he asked her gently stroking   
her hair with his cheek.  
  
"I'm fine. And Miroku will just take the oppurtunity to grope me." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay..." Inuyasha said reluctantly.  
~*~Twenty Minutes later~*~  
"Thank you for coming to sort this out Sango." Kagome said as Inuyasha was released from the   
clutches of the security guards.  
  
"Your welcome, Kagome. Inuyasha, your old cheif of police called from Tokyo. She said that you   
have to go back. Now that your case is finished over here. So, Kagome, looks like you'll be   
working alone again." Sango said.  
  
"Okay..." Kagome said, holding back her disappointment.  
  
"Alright than. Inuyasha the cheif made your flight reservations for you already. Now all you   
have to do is say your good-byes and you leave tomorrow morning. Kagome, you can leave the   
hospital now, Miroku said you could." Sango said turning to leave.  
  
"Thanks Sango." Kagome said biting onto her bottom lip.  
  
Sango was already gone when Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. Kagome couldn't look Inuyasha   
in the eyes. Inuyasha put his hand under Kagome's chin and turned her face to look up at him,   
and he was startled to see pain in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Kagome? Whats wrong?" he asked gently running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"The I.V.s hurt a bit, thats all Inuyasha." Kagome said lying to him, so he wouldn't know how   
much it hurt for him to have to go.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked her staring deep into his eyes, hoping for a reason not to have to   
leave.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure." Kagome said, thanking the acting she did in high school.  
  
"Okay, I'll drive you to stay with me and Sesshomaru until your apartment is cleaned up."   
he said helping her to his car.  
  
"Okay." was all she said for the rest of the day.  
~*~At dinner that night~*~  
"So little brother, are you happy to be going home again?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha as he took   
a small sip of his drink.  
  
"Yea, I am happy to be going home." Inuyasha said, glancing at Kagome from the cornor of his   
eyes.  
  
Kagome had been silent for the whole day and it was a bit unnerving to Inuyasha. He was worried   
about her, she hadn't said anything since she found out he was going home to Japan again. She   
was hardly touching her food, and Sesshomaru said that he had made it especially for her, said   
it was her favorite meal.  
  
"Kagome, is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked her after a while of seeing her stare at her food,   
as though it were foreign.  
  
"Huh? No, I'm just not too hungry. So if you'll excuse me." Kagome said getting up and going   
to the room that Sesshomaru had said she would be staying.  
  
"Fluffy, what is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked his older brother after Kagome was out of   
earshot.  
  
"First of all, my name is not Fluffy, and second, she doesn't want you to go." Sesshomaru said   
while getting up from the table and taking care of Kagome's untouched dinner.  
  
"So why doesn't she just say something? I don't understand her..." Inuyasha said looking to   
where Kagome had retreated.  
  
"She didn't say anything because she didn't want you to stay just because of her. She wants you   
to be happy at home, not be home sick because of her."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Listen, I know Kagome better than you...I was with her for six monthes, why I left her I have   
no idea..." Sesshomaru said staring longingly at where Kagome had retreated as well.  
  
"Don't even think about it Fluffy." Inuyasha said, his voice filled with a growl.  
  
"I wasn't going to little brother. Come and clean up the kitchen, or else I won't wake Kagome   
up to say goodbye to you." Sesshomaru said going to his room.  
  
"Yea yea yea." Inuyasha said as he did what he had been told to do.  
~*~In the room with Kagome~*~  
"Inuyasha...I don't want you to leave me..." Kagome cried into her pillow. She had been crying   
since she had left the dining room. She wanted Inuyasha to stay with her for the rest of her   
life. After about another hour of crying Kagome fell asleep with dreams of being alone for her   
whole life.  
~*~A few hours later~*~  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned in her sleep. Opening her eyes Kagome gave up sleep. "Thats it!   
I'm not losing sleep right now."  
  
Kagome got out of the bed and pulled the night shirt she wore down lower over her thighs and   
went down the hall to where Inuyasha was sleeping. Quietly going into the room she layed down   
next to his sleeping form running her fingers through his hair ever so gently as to not wake   
him. Biting down on her bottom lip she stared at his form as he started to shift.  
  
Holding her breath, Kagome started to pull her hand away from Inuyasha's hair when he caught   
her wrist in a gentle hold. Kagome gasped and thought of something she could say when he asked   
what she was doing in his room. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the hand that he had a   
hold of.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing in here? Can't you sleep?" Inuyasha asked her, sitting up.  
  
"No, I can't...Can I stay in here with you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yea, come 'ere." Inuyasha said pulling her into his lap where she snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said relaxing deeply in his arms half asleep already.  
  
"Your welcome, this better?" he asked running his fingers gently through her hair, amazed that   
it felt like silk in his fingers.  
  
"Yea. Much better." she started falling asleep with the gentle stroking of his fingers and his   
gentle beating of his heart.  
  
Inuyasha layed down with Kagome's head on his bare chest soon after she fell asleep. Laying   
his arm over her waist, thinking of how much he didn't want to leave her. But he wasn't going   
to stay if she didn't say anything soon.  
~*~Next morning~*~  
"Kagome, I'm going to the airport now. Okay? Come on wake up so I can say goodbye to you girl."   
Inuyasha said shaking Kagome awake.  
  
"Eh? Oh, I'm up. Sorry." Kagome said as she sat up in Inuyasha's bed.  
  
"Its okay, I have to go now. Give me a hug?" he asked holding his arms out to her.  
  
"I'll miss you." Kagome said into his neck as she hugged him.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Kagome." he said into her hair.  
  
Kagome pulled back and brushed her lips against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha pressed his lips against   
her's a little more harder and hoped to get a response out of her. Kagome just draped an arm   
over his shoulders and kissed him a bit more. Inuyasha was surprised that she was kissing him   
back but he didn't want to pull away.  
  
"Ahem. Little brother you better get to the airport before you miss your flight." Sesshomaru   
said from the doorway.  
  
Kagome pulled away, her face scarlet but she nodded nonetheless. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed   
his bag and headed to the door looking back at Kagome longingly, memorizing every detail of her   
face. Kagome waved him goodbye and watched as he left through the window in the room.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as she dropped onto the bed again.  
  
"I will be...Why didn't you go with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him as he walked to the bed.  
  
"Because, he asked me to stay here with you. Actually he said to stay out of the room with   
you or else he would come back and kill me...And I'm not about to piss him off more."  
  
"So why are you coming close to me?"  
  
"Because, I don't know. I still love you."  
  
"Sesshomaru...if you still love me why did you leave me?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess that...I don't know. I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be...Without even meaning to you actually made me realize that I love someone else...  
Besides, didn't you make a date with that Rin girl, the photographer your agent hired for that   
photo shoot?" Kagome asked the super model ex-boyfriend sitting infront of her.  
  
"Well yea...Sorry...You're in love with my brother?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the woman in   
front of him.  
  
"Yea...I should have told him instead of letting him go, but I don't want him to stay with me   
if he really wants to go home..."  
  
"Kagome...listen to me. I know my brother better than anyone. He wants you to say you want   
him to stay. He loves you and wants you to love him too. I'll drive you to the airport right   
now if you want me to. I know you want him back." Sesshomaru said standing up.  
  
"Hang on like five seconds and I'll be ready to go." Kagome said running to the room she was   
staying in putting on clothes and running back out to the living room where Sesshomaru grabbed   
his car keys and headed for the car.  
  
"Thank you so much Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she jumped out of the car and headed for where   
the plane passengers were getting on the plane.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could trying to get to the boarding place of where Inuyasha's plane.   
Running as fast as she could she still didn't get to the plane in time, Kagome was too late to   
stop Inuyasha. Falling onto her knees Kagome watched as the plane and her love left.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough." Sesshomaru said behind her as he kneeled beside her   
hugging her close as she cried.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. I should have told Inuyasha that I loved him sooner, I should have told   
him that I didn't want him to leave me alone here sooner." Kagome said, her voice muffled due   
to the fabric of Sesshomaru's shirt as she cried into it.  
  
"Than I'm glad I missed my plane. Don't cry Kagome, I'm right here." a voice behind her said.  
  
Looking up Kagome saw the face of Inuyasha looking down at her. Kagome felt her heart jump to   
her throat when she saw him. Jumping to her feet and pushing Sesshomaru over when she jumped   
up she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Inuyasha! If you ever do that to me again I'll kill you. I mean it." Kagome cried into the   
curve of his neck.  
  
"Okay. I don't plan on leaving. I just got off of the phone with my old cheif and told   
him that I'm transferring here to work. I'm sorry I didn't call you first." Inuyasha said   
wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Its okay. Just don't leave me ever again. I love you so much." Kagome said.  
  
"I love you too and I don't plan on ever leaving you." Inuyasha said kissing the top of Kagome's   
head.  
  
Kagome pulled her head away from his neck slightly and then pressed her lips on his. Inuyasha   
returned her kiss and parted his lips his tongue gently flicking across her lips. Kagome opened   
her mouth and Inuyasha's tongue slid into her mouth not leaving any place untouched.  
~*~A few monthes later~*~  
"Inuyasha. Sango just gave the two of us a week off-umph!" Kagome said as Inuyasha threw her   
onto the bed, stradling her waist.  
  
"Good." was all Inuyasha said before pinning her hands down to the matress.  
  
"You freak. Can't you at least wait until AFTER dinner?" Kagome asked him after being kissed   
with such passion she was startled.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said growling in her ear gently.  
  
"Ahem. I'm sorry to break you two away from your love, but Kagome, Rin said she wanted to talk   
to you." a voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Alright. Inuyasha, dear, that means I need my legs and pelvic. So I need you to get off of   
me. Okay?" Kagome asked him after turning her head away from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Alright alright. But you'll be right back right?" he asked climbing off of her and shooting   
a death glare at his older brother.  
  
Kagome got up and walked to where Rin sat waiting for her almost half sister. Going to the   
photographer Kagome saw that Rin was looking a little rattled. Rin looked up at Kagome and   
sighed with a little reliefe.  
  
"Rin, whats wrong?" Kagome asked sitting across from Rin on the couch.  
  
"Don't tell Sesshomaru...Please. But...I think I'm...Well...Yea..." Rin said biting onto her   
bottom lip.  
  
"Your pregnant?!" Kagome asked her voice loud enough for the guys to hear.  
  
"SHH! Sesshomaru doesn't know yet...Or at least he didn't know until you shouted it loud   
enough for the entire planet to hear." Rin said her voice low.  
  
"You're going to have a baby? MY baby?" Sesshomaru asked, unknown to the two women he had   
entered the room.  
  
Rin jumped looking up at Sesshomaru with fear in her eyes. She was afraid that he wouldn't   
want to be with her anymore when he found out that she was going to have his child. Sesshomaru   
sensed her discomfort and was imediatly at her side holding her close to him.  
  
"Tell me now, are you going to have my baby? I'm not going to leave you Rin, I love you too   
much to do that to you." Sesshomaru said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Yes, the baby is yours. I'm going to be having your baby." Rin said looking up at him, fear   
in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you. Never on earth will I leave you." he said hugging her even closer   
to himself, his hand gently running through her hair.  
  
"You won't leave me? I can have your baby and you won't just snub us? Oh Sesshomaru..." she   
cried clinging to him.  
  
Kagome decided to leave the two alone so she went to where Inuyasha was sitting on the bed   
waiting for her. Kagome went and sat with Inuyasha on the bed and she thought of something   
that she needed to ask him. Inuyasha had a feeling that she was going to ask him something so   
he locked her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Inuyasha...IF I were to become pregnant...Would you stay with me?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Of course I would! I told you, I'm never leaving you. I love you too much not to stay by   
your side. You know that don't you?" Inuyasha asked leaning around her to look her in the   
eyes.  
  
"Yes, I just...I don't know...I'm a little insane every now and then. I love you." she said   
staring deeply in his eyes.  
  
"I love you too." he said pinning her to the bed again.  
  
"Oy, after dinner?" she asked innocently.  
  
"No, now?" he asked while chewing gently on her neck, causing her to get the chills.  
  
"Don't do that..." Kagome said half-heartdly. She loved it.  
  
"Why?" he growled out in her ear, still chewing on her neck going to where the pulse is.  
  
Kagome groaned and lost herself into Inuyasha becoming one with him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thats it, thats the end of the story. I don't know if I want to add more or not. We'll just   
have to see won't we?  
~*~Mel~*~ 


End file.
